A Rose without Any Thorns
by White as Sin
Summary: Kenyako Fluff Yolei likes Izzy, Ken likes Yolei, Izzy likes ? What happens when Davis and Sora interfere in a mixed up play to be a secret admirer in between the love triangle between Ken, Yolei, and Izzy?


A Rose without Any Thorns Jae Lee Normal Jae Lee 9 721 2001-09-17T03:09:00Z 2001-11-04T03:04:00Z 2001-11-04T06:50:00Z 6 2235 12742 106 25 15648 9.2720 75 A Rose without Any Thorns 

Yolei walked down the hallway, her head down. It was just another Valentine's Day come and gone. She hadn't got a single valentine from a cute boy. Of course, there were cards and candy from her friends, but they just weren't enough. They didn't make her feel special, like if she had gotten one from a boy. She sighed, thinking about Izzy. In truth, she had a crush on him. She could have a straight discussion with him and he had a special way with her. She walked over to her locker. On the door was a beautiful red rose. A note was tied the stem in a long, red silk ribbon. She took the flower delicately and inhaled its delicate scent. She read the note.

_My darling Yolei,_

_You are as beautiful as a spring flower and possibly even more beautiful, but the most beautiful flower of all would blush in envy at your face. _

_You are a rose, but you have no thorns. _

_Your secret admirer_

Various thoughts ran through her head, most of them on the lines of 'Yes! Someone likes me!' or 'Who is it? Is it Izzy?' She had a dazed smile for the rest of the day. 

For the next few weeks, she received small trinkets and flowers from her mysterious admirer. All of them contained love poems to her. "I want to know who it is?" she exclaimed to her friends. Kari shrugged, while Cody and Davis looked uninterested. T.K. looked curious, and Yolei could have sworn that Ken just avoided her eyes. She shook it off though. "I hope its Izzy," she gushed. Because her back was turned, she didn't notice Ken's hurt look. 

"You've got to tell her, baka!"

Ken frowned at his spiky haired friend and snorted. "You make it sound easier than it is."

Davis rolled his eyes. "Cut that stupid secret admirer stuff. I'm telling you, most likely its just making her go even more gaga over Izzy."

Ken sighed. "I don't know."

"Come on. Listen, she needs to stop it. From what I've heard, Izzy's going out with another girl."

Ken's eyes widened considerably. "What?!"

"She might end up having her heart broken." Davis blushed slightly and said, "It's not as though I really care about her. It's just she's a friend of mine and it would hurt you also if she got her heart broken."

Ken smiled. "It's alright, Davis. There's nothing wrong with watching out for friend." Then he stared stonily up ahead. "If Izzy breaks her heart I swear I'll-" He then made a very violent gesture in the air.

"Stop it," Davis said, trying to soothe his friend. Ken relaxed and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Sora?" Yolei called in the flower shop.

"Coming!" a cheerful voice said in the back. Sora came out.

"What do you need?" she asked cheerfully.

"Can you give me some advice?" Yolei asked tentatively.

"Sure." Sora looked concerned. She led her violet haired friend into the back room.

"Want to help me arrange these?" she asked, pulling out bundles of flowers. Yolei nodded. They sat in the room, talking and arranging flowers.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Sora asked, gathering yellow roses and carnations.

"Well, it's about a guy. I sort of turned to you because your crest is love," Yolei answered, holding a bunch of lilies.

"Thanks," Sora said, tying the bouquet.

"Well," Yolei started and told Sora everything. Sora listened attentively and nodded occasionally.

"Well," she said when Yolei finished. "I can't really give you that much advice, but you should listen to your heart."

Yolei gave her friend a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

"What if your admirer isn't Izzy?" Sora pointed out delicately. Yolei started to glare at the older girl, but stopped herself.

"I really don't know," she whispered, putting down the bunch of violets she was arranging.

Sora put down her flowers and gave the younger girl a hug. "If you need anyone to listen, you can always come to me."

"Thank you."

"Now I think I can recall a certain indigo eyed boy stopping by for roses a few days ago," Sora said almost slyly.

"Ken?" Yolei said horrified. "Why in the world would he like me? He can practically have any woman on the planet. I like Izzy here."

Sora shrugged. "I don't know. When I asked him he just said they were for someone special."

Yolei shook her head. She had gotten over her crush on Ken at least a year ago. She had realized it was just a stupid fan girl thing, and she got disgusted with the girls who screamed to Ken to take their virginity or marry them.

"Oh, Yolei?" Sora said.

Yolei turned. Sora handed her a package. "Don't open this until you get home. And here." Sora handed her a beautiful bouquet of violets.

"Thanks Sora," Yolei stammered.

"No problem."

Yolei walked out of the shop. Sora watched her, looking a bit sad.

"If only you knew…" she whispered.

In a hidden corner of the dark shop, a certain blue-haired boy crouched, hidden away from view, his eyes brimming with tears and determination in his mind.

Yolei walked home, puzzling over Sora's words. What did she mean? She kept on walking, mulling over stray thoughts. She didn't pay attention to where she was going until she heard the sounds of someone making out. Curious, she crept closer. Her eyes bulged. There, in a small clearing, was Izzy cozily making out with a brunette. Her eyes filled with tears and she dropped the flowers and the package as she ran home. Ken, who had been trailing her carefully, picked both of them up.

Yolei rushed into her apartment and threw herself on her bed, sobbing. Her family members quietly ignored the sounds. Finally she ran out of tears and just lay on her bed. She heard the doorbell ring and heard her brother answering. He was talking to someone and then he closed the door. She pretended to be asleep when she heard his footsteps nearby her room. He hesitated, and then crept not so quietly into her room. He put something down on her desk, and then walked out. As soon as she heard his footsteps growing fainter and fainter, she got up and walked over to her desk. On it was a bouquet of violets and a lavender rose, a package, and a note. The note said:

_Dear Yolei,_

_Please meet me in the park around 8:00. I want to tell you something. _

_Your secret admirer_

She opened the package and gasped. Inside was a beautiful burgundy dress. It sparkled in the light of her room and made of a soft material. As she unfolded it, a note and an envelope fell out of the folds. The note, which was attached to the envelope said _Do not open unless emergency!_ Yolei opened the envelope and saw a letter addressed to her.

_Dear Yolei,_

_I know that you are having some difficult choices in your life currently. Listen to your heart, rather than your mind, for sometimes the booming voice of the mind drowns out the tiny, still voice of the heart. _

_I also need to confess to you. Ken had been coming to my mother's flower shop for weeks for flowers and advice. He obviously cares about you. We would both spend **hours** arranging flowers and talking. Okay, it sounds kind of strange thinking of him arranging flowers, but he's really talented. Back to business, he literally poured his heart out to me. It nearly broke my heart, seeing him like that. It was almost like an obsession to him. He ranted, paced, and even cried every once in a while. When you came into the shop, he was there before you, but he hid. Yolei, I just want you to know, it's your choice to make. He even told me that himself. No matter whom you choose, Izzy or himself, he will accept it gracefully and with dignity. Remember listen to your heart always._

_Your friend,_

_Sora_

Yolei stared at the note and made up her mind.

Ken stared glumly down at ground, his hand clutching a dozen long stemmed roses. They were of mixed colors, but the prominent color was lavender. He gazed around at the park around him. Candles were lit all around and lights were strung from trees. The place looked magical in the moonlight. Soft music played in the air, beautiful, but sad. 'Just like my heart,' Ken thought sadly.

"Hi, Ken." Ken looked up to see an angel in front of him. Yolei was wearing a beautiful dress that was colored burgundy, but in the dim light, it looked like a deep wine color. It smoothly flowed down, with a slit on each side, revealing long and slender legs. It was sleeveless, but came with a matching shawl. Yolei had also put her hair in an elegant knot at the back of her head. Light eye shadow and eyeliner surrounded her eyes, making them look larger and brighter. A tiny bit of gloss emphasized the fullness of her lips. Body glitter made her skin sparkle in the light.

"A little somebody told me that you were expecting me," she teased gently.

"Oh." Ken's eyes widened. He then blushed and gave her the bouquet.

She smiled at him and sniffed the blossoms. "Thank you." They just stared at each other for a few moments.

"So, you really have a lot on your mind," Yolei remarked.

"So I guess Sora told you?" Ken muttered, feeling slightly ashamed.

"Yes," Yolei said. "And I'm glad. I'm glad to have someone that cares about me that much."

She stepped up and hugged him. Ken held her in her arms and was surprised to feel her shake slightly. She was crying.

"Why are you crying?" Ken asked softly.

Yolei poured everything out to him. During that time, he just held her and listened.

"I'm here for you," he whispered to her. Just then a song started.

_We were strangers_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming_

_What we've have to go through_

_Now here we are_

_And I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_No one told me_

_I was going to find you_

_Unexpected_

_What you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope_

_You were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

Life is a road 

_And I want to keep going_

_Love is a river_

_I want to keep flowing_

_Love is a road_

_Now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

Ken held Yolei and rocked her gently. The tears stopped, and Ken wiped them off for her. Yolei looked up into his indigo eyes and smiled. 

_I'll be there_

_When the world stops turning_

_I'll be there_

_When the storm is through_

_In the end I want to be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

"I'll always be there for you, no matter what," Ken whispered over and over, stroking Yolei's hair.

_We were strangers_

_On a crazy adventure_

_Never dreaming _

_How our dreams would come true_

_Now here we stand_

_Unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning_

_Life is a road _

_And I want to keep going_

_Love is a river_

_I want to keep flowing _

_Life is a road _

_Now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I knew there was somebody somewhere_

_Like me alone in the dark_

_Now I know my dream will live on_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothing's going to tear us apart_

_Life is a road _

_And I want to keep going _

_Love is a river _

_I want to keep flowing_

_Life is road_

_Now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

Yolei looked up into Ken's blue eyes. They held nothing but love, relief, and sadness swirling in some strange maelstrom, spinning together, but unable to mix. It felt like she was drowning in a dark sea, or a giant mass of violets, but completely in bliss. She smiled at him and Ken then felt almost giddy with joy. He looked into his love's amber eyes and felt warm, as though the shining orbs were like liquid light and fire spinning together. He smiled too, lightening his naturally stern face into a beam of light. He whispered the rest of the song into her ear as she mouthed the words along with him.

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep going on_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

The song ended and the couple was left in the lit up park, staring into each other's eyes. Ken slipped out a piece of paper and handed it to Yolei. He recited it to her in his melodious and dignified voice, as she read it silently.

                              _Colors of My Feelings_

_Red, the color of passion, completely blinds my sight_

_White, the color of purity, releases me from the blight_

_Blue, the cool color, surrounds me forever more_

_But ivory, the soft color, has much more in store_

_All the colors surround me, releasing their inner selves_

_Begging me to choose them and put the rest on the shelves_

_I rock back and forth, trying to choose just one_

_But several colors are like your inner sun_

_Cream, the natural beauty, lies upon your skin_

_Rose, the seductress, seems to come from within_

_Amber, a warm color, reminds me of your eyes_

_Lavender, a phenomenon, seems to fill the skies_

_I cry, not knowing which one is you_

_This dream, light at first, is like a nightmare come true_

_But those colors are not all_

_For united with others they stand, but separate they fall_

_Ruby, chocolate, emerald, mahogany, aquamarine, sapphire_

_Jet, sepia, turquoise, jasper, amethyst, amber, each one with their own fire_

_Ruby helps calm down the anger and hate of everyone_

_Chocolate warms and strengthens, just like the light of the sun_

_Emerald is the just one, quiet yet true_

_While sapphire is the rebel, but sees his duty through_

_Aquamarine is a stand, on which others may endure _

_Jet is the Knowledge, which despite belief, is just as pure_

_As sepia, who lightens the world around with sincerity _

_Turquoise is hope, which banishes insecurity_

_Mahogany is the light, despite the surrounding darkness_

_Although it has a gentle nature, it's always just as fearless_

_Jasper is opaque, but can be aware of the world around_

_But amethyst and amber are the most profound_

_Of all the gems and colors, they are the true ones_

_Rather than objects, the colors are all some ones_

_Despite their natural differences, amethyst and amber can be together_

_With a love that can break steel, and make the heaviest seem like a feather_

_Light and dark, opposites, but similar_

_Will always conflict or combine, depending the strength of each other_

_Even with an eternal battle going on_

_There is always a new day to count on_

_Every day, I stare out to the world_

_Who always seems so indifferent, despite the emotions always swirled_

_All around in the people who live out their lives differently_

_But my life is confused, thinking about it currently_

_My love always haunts me; a light and shadow in my heart_

_I always try to hide it, instead of crying out_

_When I am around you, those feelings are always eased_

_But the pangs return when you're not here, the pleasure quickly ceased_

_As this simple sonnet is soon coming to a close_

_I love you Yolei, my heavenly rose_

_A rose that will never have a single thorn_

_Despite the troubles that always seem to be borne _

"It's beautiful, Ken," Yolei whispered to Ken. 

"Not as beautiful as you," Ken whispered back. "Do you love me?"

"Of course," Yolei said. "I always will, forever and ever."

They kissed softly. In the bushes, two people exchanged two high fives and congratulated themselves, smug and happy.

~Fin~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Afterword…

Yolei- Aw, how sweet.

Ken- (creeping up and giving her a kiss, to which she happily responds to)

Davis- Hey! Get a room!

Yolei and Ken- (both give him identical death glares and get back to what they were doing)

Me- Baka! You're ruining a romantic moment (an eye starts to twitch as I start to reach for a mallet)

Davis- (starts to look very afraid)

Sora- (rolls eyes) Anyway, Skye does not own Digimon or Anastasia.

Me- You have three seconds, Davis.

Davis- (screams and starts running)

Me- (turns chibi and starts to chase after Davis with the mallet)

Sora- (sweatdrops) Uh, that's it? Anyway, please R+R! (starts running after a hyperactive Skye and Davis, who is currently screaming at the top of his lungs.)


End file.
